Meant to Be
by AngelofDeath001
Summary: bella moves to forks, on the way a bomb goes off in the plane, bella is the only survivor and that is only because someone turned her into a vampire. what does she do while she is unconciously missing someone she has ever met. a dramatic dan dan dan!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

My best friend Samantha is moving to forks and I am moving with her. Even though my mum has remarried and wants to travel with Phil (her new husband), she has stayed at home with me, because of this she is sad, almost depressed. So I decided I would live with my dad for a few years with the extra perk of being able to stay with my best friend and almost sister.

"Bella, you don't have to do this, really," my mum was saying for the millionth time as I was about to board the plane.

"Seriously mum, I want to do this, you and Phil need some time together and I don't want to leave Sam, plus I think it would be good if I spend some time with Charlie." This was my daily speech since I told mum that I wanted to move to forks, she knew that I detested that place and I hated the cold and wet.

I gave her a quick hug and walked onto the plane and took my seat next to Sam, we booked seats at the same time so that we could sit together, in front of us sat Sam's parents and in front of them sat Sam's extremely annoying sisters who (even though they are 2 years apart look like twins)

Sam was exactly like me, 5 foot 8, brown hair, slim, Sam's eyes were a beautiful green hazel and mine were a brilliant chocolate brown, we were both extremely messy and clumsy although Sam wasn't as clumsy as me and I wasn't as messy as her. We both enjoy reading classics, vampire novels and believe that vampires truly exist. We were closer then we were to our families and literally lived at each other's house. Both of our houses in forks actually have spare beds in our rooms for the other to sleep in.

"sam, my dad told me about this docter and his family, the children are in there late teens, and are adopted, the entire family are inhumanly beautiful, are pale and have cold skin."

"do you think..?" I nodded "really..?" I nodded again "bella we're going to meet vampires, real vampires..i wonder if they'll change us, Oh My God" she quietly squeeled in my ear.

"passengers, the seatbelt sign has been switched on due to turbulence, please put on your seatbelts." Someone said over the loud speaker as the plane gave a sudden jolt.

After a while and alot of jolts there was a ding and someone announced that the seatbelt sign was switched off.

"someone has reported that there is a bomb on the plane, " one flight attendant said to another, speaking in hushed voices behind us, "keep the passengers in the dark about it and follow the bomb procedure."

Sam and I gasped at the same time and grabbed each other's hand, a bomb on the plane, there can't be a bomb on the plane. As if to prove me wrong, there was an explosion at the back of the plane and the next thing I knew I was on the ground holding onto sam, our blood mixing together.

I felt searing pain from my injuries as I lay there unable to move. I held onto sam;s hand tighter and tighter hoping she would respond to the pressure.

"bella losen your grip, its too tight. Hold on though, I need to know your there." We were silent for a while, then someone picked me up and pried me away from sam.

"sam, sam, take me back to my best friend."

"don't worry, my friend is following me with her, you won't be separated for long." A soft, masculine voice spoke and I instantly knew him to be a vampire.

"you're a v...v...vam" my voice cut of as I fell unconscious. All I could see was black and I thought I was dead until I felt the fire run through my body, I started to scream in pain and I heard someone else scram aswell, it was sam, I tried to be strong for her and I could tell she was doing the same for me.

_... I won't be explaining anything twilight fans should already know like the change, the cullens, the werewolves but I will explain my characters the ones that I added to the story._

_Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any of the characters (although Edward owns me____) unfortunately Stephanie meyer owns them, I'm still waiting for my Edward (the perfect guy for me)... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

I heard the last thud of my heart as the fire stopped, i sighed in relief, wait sighing. OMG! I am a vampire. A little victory dance for me thank-you very much. I sat up and scrutinized my surroundings, i was on the ground in the middle of a forest, i looked at sam and witnessed as she completed her transformation.

"sam are you ok?" i asked knowing she was about to squeal and jump up and down in excitement.

"YEEEEEEEEESSS!! I'm a vampire uh, uh oh yeah, i'm a vampire. Bella get your but over here and celebrate," she sang dancing around like an idiot, and then she stopped. A look of pain flashing across her face.

"sam....is everything alright?"

"bella, my parents and sisters are dead, they died in the bomb," she said sadly "i think we need to hunt it might make things a little better, plus i think my throat is blistering."

We ran to the nearest city and invaded a home there, once we were full we occupied the residence and took a shower and changed into some of our 'meals' clothes. Although we had to feed on blood we felt guilty for doing so and quickly ran to forks were we stayed in the house of sam's parents.

On the way we felt a connection forming and immediately remembered the mixing of blood in the plane crash, we also looked alike so my theory on that is because of the mixing of blood our DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) slightly changed so we became sisters, containing the blood of the swan family and the Liistro family. Yeahh.

"lets travel the world before we finish school, it will be soo much fun." Sam said excitedly, "and i almost forgot, i need to go to Australia and change some friends, it was a promise."

"so destination Australia, lets swim, we'll be able to see the sea life very differently, ooh and we can go to the great barrier reef and after we change your friends we can go to Antarctica and see penguins, we shouldn't go straight to Australia though, we should make our way down, this is going to be soo much fun."

"so, the nearest shore is? And we can stay there for a few minutes before we leave."

"the nearest shore is la push, but remember about the Quileute wolves, we won't have a treaty with them."

"if need be we can swim away earlier." Before we left, we emptied our bank accounts and the ones of sam's family and bought a water proof wallet to put the money in, which we chained to the belt of sam's jeans and in a matter of seconds we sat on a log near the water line (the same log bella and jake sit on in the book) and talked until a tall, muscular, long haired native approached us.

He was one of the quileutes.

_...for those of you who don't know who i am talking about, it is Jacob that approaches them, and we all know how Jacob feels about 'bloodsuckers'...._

_...and just some explaining about the whole blood sisters thing, during the crash, because they were holding hands their blood mixed inturn changing them into sisters..._

_R+R please_


End file.
